


Safehouse

by midgardian_leviosa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Coercion, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: Setting: Avengers movie 1, kind of AU but whaddaya want, it’s a PWP.Plot: Loki finds Jane alone in the remote safehouse that SHIELD set up for her. WHATEVER WILL HAPPEN???? Also, in Asgard, oral sex is shockingly taboo and never even heard of. Except that Thor, in an attempt at brotherly bonding, had told Loki about it after his visit to Jane on earth. WHATEVER WILL LOKI DO WITH THIS INFORMATION???





	Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST EVER fanfic. I'm hoping to write at least two chapters, but who can say when or how the muse will strike? I HOPE YOU ENJOY! 
> 
> Note about noncon tag: This is supposed to be somewhat dubiously consensual and they both enjoy it, but I wanted to add the noncon tag just to make sure it doesn't accidentally trigger anyone.

“Well well well, what have we here?”

Jane’s heart skipped a beat and her eyes went wide, snapping away from her paperback to land on the intruder. Until just a moment ago, she had been quite alone—remarkably, remotely alone, hidden far, far away in the safehouse. The door had not creaked open, there had been no footsteps or sound or warning, yet here he was.

“Loki,” she managed, after a moment. “What are you _doing_ here?”

This was bad, she knew. In typical SHIELD style, she had not been briefed with the reasons for her sudden move to the safehouse, but she knew it had something to do with Loki, and she had read shocking reports online about the horrible things he had done that she could not quite believe. When she had asked, she had only been told that because of her sort-of-relationship with Thor, she was not safe. 

Well, so much for a safehouse.

“This place is what passes for secure on Midgard, hm?” He took a step closer to where she sat, still frozen in shock, on the couch. “No wards, no cloaking, no magic…” His eyes locked on hers. “Pathetic.”

Her heart raced as her brain whirred, trying to think of any way she might get out of here alive. Her hand twitched towards the phone lying next to her, but suddenly, impossibly suddenly, it was gone. 

“Looking for something?” Loki smirked, dangling the phone in front of her face. Well, so much for contacting SHIELD. She supposed that she was probably going to die, and supposed as well that perhaps there was an afterlife, considering there were gods and magic and all that. Jane found herself surprisingly resigned to it.

She was startled from her morose reverie by the feeling of the cold, smooth glass of her phone sliding along her cheek. “This is what you were reaching for, is it not?” Loki whispered into her ear, sliding the phone along her cheek, across her chin to the other side, up to her ear, as if to mock her for even considering that she might be able to make a call and save herself. 

“Too bad you’re all alone.” He straightened up suddenly, crushing the phone with one hand. “Oh yes, I know how very, very isolated you are here. Does my brother know how weak the protections around this place are? I’m sure that oaf has no idea. But just in case, I’ll make sure we won’t be interrupted. Some basic wards should be sufficient to keep out prying eyes, don’t you think?” There was a flash of green light. 

“All done.” Loki stalked up to Jane with a horrible green glow in his eyes, a wild, inhuman look, and he reached out and grabbed her chin and forced her to look into those eyes as he spoke.

“What does my brother see in you, I wonder? I see you surround yourself with books, words, numbers, theories, yet your body is so weak, so breakable...what use does my brother, the great, glorious warrior of Asgard, have for such a delicate, mortal, woman?” He punctuated each word with a painful squeeze, and Jane was very afraid, but she thought she ought to speak when spoken to, and so she did, and she was honest. “I...I don’t know.”

“Hm, fair enough,” Loki quirked his head, appraising her. “Perhaps you have...other talents.” His unblinking eyes stayed locked on hers, sparkling with unnatural light. “Thor told me about you once, you know. Brotherly chat, as he so loves. And do you know what he told me?” The last line he whispered, his breath tickling her ear, as if it was the filthiest thing he had ever heard. “He told me that you are a depraved, lusty pervert. Thor told me that you used your _mouth_ to lick and suck his cock.” He licked his lips. “And then, do you know what he told me next?” He paused, and suddenly grabbed her hair and turned her head to look at him and he shouted, “I said, do you know what he told me next?” “No,” she whispered, her eyes wide with shock and a horrifying, creeping feeling of arousal. “He told me that you, worse than a filthy animal, more shameless than the most disgusting whore, swallowed all of his seed.” His face had become so close to hers that she could feel his hissed words in her own mouth. 

“And then you _licked. Him. Clean.”_ Her mouth gaped open and her breath came fast, overcome with panic and growing, insistent, terrifying arousal, made worse when Loki slowly licked his lips, so very, very close to hers. He kept her like that for what felt like a lifetime, his hand gripping her hair, breathing in his breath, smelling him, nearly tasting him, and then he flung her by her hair back onto the couch and straightened himself up. 

“Well, have at it then.” He nodded to her and gestured with both hands, as if making a polite request. “Huh?” She blinked, halfway snapped out of her reverie. “My dear Jane Foster,” he smiled, oozing sarcasm, “I should simply like to receive the welcome that you so graciously bestowed upon my brother. I can imagine that the presence of a god such as my brother must drive a mortal woman such as yourself to madness—it’s surely the only explanation for your _passionate_ interest in Thor. It is only fair to proffer the same offering—if not more—to the far superior god before you now.” 

Jane gaped. Did he mean…? Did he want her to…? Would he let her live if she just…? Her mind raced at a million miles an hour, but it was clouded more and more by a haze of arousal, and she had trouble remembering why she did not want to simply obey, why she should not want this. Her poor brain more or less clicked off when Loki unfastened his pants and withdrew his thick, throbbing erection, tilting his head at her in invitation. 

“Well, I’m waiting.”

She stared wide-eyed, unable to move, unable to take her eyes off that gorgeous, mouth-watering cock. It wasn’t ridiculously huge like Thor’s, but it was perfectly sculpted, and so obscenely hard, standing proudly out from Loki’s leather trousers and tunic. Loki’s voice startled her, suddenly low and threatening. “I will not ask again, Jane. Kneel and do what your god demands.”

As if in a dream, she gets up and walks the few steps toward the god of mischief, feeling her clit throb with each step, unable to take her eyes off of his cock. She kneels and wraps her fingers around the base, guiding the head into her mouth and swirling her tongue. She hears Loki grunt in surprise and pleasure, and so she does it again a few times before taking him further down her throat. Loki is so terribly responsive, every sensation so new to him, and she finds herself relishing every little whimper and shout, desperate to elicit new sounds. She had thought that he would fuck her throat, choke her on his cock, but he does not, perhaps because he does not know that it is an option. 

She finds herself placing his hands on the back of her head to help give him the idea, but he is so lost in ecstacy that he does not notice, his head tipped back, eyes closed, mouth gaping and gasping for air, his silver tongue now barely able to form words. “Yes,” he groans, shuddering and gasping between words, “Oh gods, yes, suck my cock,” and she does, Loki’s breathy words egging her on to suck harder and faster, sliding her mouth up and down so that his whole shaft is sliding down her throat and a moment later her lips suck hard at the head again, seamlessly, again and again and again, wet and slippery and loud smacking sounds and _tight._ “So filthy,” he groans, “I can’t believe—ah—you filthy Midgardian, yes, use your _tongue!”_ It is not long before Loki shudders and cries out, “Ah, drink my seed, mortal, oh _oh_!” and he dissolves into gasping grunts and what sounds like a foreign language, and perhaps even his Allspeak fails when he is stripped so very bare, and Jane vaguely thinks about this as she struggles to swallow rope after sweet rope of Loki’s cum, but it is hard to swallow while his cock is still pulsing in her mouth, and when he finally finishes, she has an enormous mouthful of cum, so much that it drips down her chin. She locks eyes with him and swallows.

Loki breathes hard, only just managing to keep himself from collapsing. She looks beautiful, so utterly debauched, with his spend dripping down her chin, and he reaches out a hand to smear it across her cheeks and down her neck. He starts and then chuckles when her eyes close momentarily and she subconsciously nuzzles into his hand. “Mmm, I see why my brother chose you, mortal. We’re going to have such _fun_ together...” 

. . .


End file.
